Blooming Snow
by Yuki Momochi
Summary: Yuki Momochi is a normal high school girl until her 15th birthday. Rated T for violence, language, and slight suggestive themes. I wrote this before but took it down due to uploading problems but now we're back enjoy. R&R please.
1. I become a Shinigami

Blooming Snow

Note: I don't own Bleach, I only own my OCs. **Hollow speech **_Thoughts _zanpakuto and kido spells

Chapter one: I become a shinigami.

* * *

My name is Yuki Momochi. For as long as I could remember I could always see spirits, I never thought anything of until today my 15th birthday.

"Ugh I don't want to get up." I grumble. "Huh? Oh yeah today's my 15th birthday" I exclaim. I spring up in bed pushing my purple hair out of my face. I look over at my clock. "What! Its 7:50 I'm going to be late for school."

"Doesn't she realize it's Saturday?" a man sighed "She always forgets that, dear" replied the man's wife as I run past.

"I made it! Yes! ... Oh wait its Saturday… Not again!" I said while face palming myself. As I turned to go back home I felt an odd spiritual presence.

**"Hehe" **The laugh sent a chill down my spine.

"Who's there?" I ask nervously

**"Oh? You can sense me can you? How amusing"** Said an odd voice.

"What do you want?" I ask with a hint of fear in my voice.

**"What do I want? Hehe, I want you" **the voice teased.

"Show yourself."

**"But that would ruin the fun"** It whined.**  
**

"I said now!" I demanded.

**"Fine"** It replied. **"But if you scream I'll kill you." **

_It's probably just a pervert Yuki calm down. _I didn't see this coming at all. Suddenly right in front of me a bat/frog demon looking thing with a bone mask appeared.

**"Surprise"**

"Ahhgh! What are you?!"

"Oh,** now look at what you done, I'll get to kill you now!"** exclaimed the mutant bat.

"No!" It stopped for a minute

**"You asked what I am?"** I nodded hesitantly. **"I'm a hollow, now die!" **

_A hollow what is that a demon from hell? No I don't want to die! _I braced for the lethal blow.

Clang! "Hmph you foolish hollow" taunted a young man who had blocked the attack with a sword.

_He has the same bright purple hair as me. _

**"Ugh! You can't beat me shinigami." **

"Wait you're a shinigami?!" I ask in horror. _I really am going to die._

"Wait you can see me?" asked a puzzled shinigami. _So that's why this hollow is attacking her._ "Never mind let me kill this hollow then we'll talk".

**"You can't beat me!"** boasted the hollow.

"Prepare yourself!" yelled the young warrior.

**"Rgh! Take this !" **grunted mutant Batman. At this moment the hollow shot spikes out of its body one pierced the shinigami's stomach.

"Aghh!" grunted the young death god as he spit out a lot of blood.

**"Your next human!" **sneered the bat/frog.

"Hey you" Winced the young man.

"Huh? Me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know a way to beat this thing."

"Really how?"

"Grab my zanpakuto " he instructed. "In order to kill the hollow you'll have to become a shinigami. When you grab my blade I'll transfer a quarter of my power to you."

"So I grab your sword right?" I grabbed his sword and I felt something wake up inside me but I wasn't sure what. Next thing I knew I'm standing in Shinigami robes and I'm holding a Chēnsōdo (chain sword) "What just happened" I asked puzzled "Oh well hollow you're going down"

**"Ha! You think you can beat me?!"** Sneered the hollow.

"Wait" said the injured man.

"What is it?" I ask impatiently

"Aim for the mask"

"Got it" I confirmed. "Yah" I yell as jump and slash through the mask. The creature denigrated.

"Good job" complimented the shinigami."

"Um thanks" I said still a little shaken on what just happened

"Oh I've been a fool" he sighed.

"Huh why?" I asked.

"Well we better introduce ourselves: How do you do I'm Tetsu Momochi and you are?"

"I'm Yuki Momochi, Um are we related?" I ask.

Tetsu chuckled "I don't think so. Ugh!"

"Are you okay? Let me tend to your wounds"

"Thank you"

4 hours have passed since our fight with the hollow and it's around dinnertime.

"Hey Tetsu" I ask.

"What is it "he asked as he put down his 3rd bowl of ramen.

_God shinigamis can eat! _"Earlier you said you did something foolish, what did you do?"

He sighed "I broke one of the laws of the soul society" he reluctantly admitted.

"Soul Society?"

"It's where souls go when they die if hollows don't devour them first. The law I broke was: It is against the law for a Shinigami to give their spiritual power to humans" Tetsu recited.

"Sorry that I was so weak" I said.

"Hey" he said looking around my home. "Don't you have any parents?"

"No" I replied while choking back tears. "I lost my mother 3 years ago. And mum said dad left the day after I was born. He was the one that named me Yuki." I while fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry to hear that" _Could this be my daughter? _"When I go back to the Soul Society you could go with me. How about I adopt you?"

"Really" I beamed.

"Yes, of course" he replied "We'll leave tomorrow morning"

"Alright. Um do cats go to the Soul Society as well?" I asked.

"I don't know" _What an odd question..._

* * *

Sorry If this isn't the best this is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed it. - Yuki Momochi


	2. Blinded by Captain Yamamoto

Blooming Snow Chapter 2: Burned by Captain Yamamoto

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or the characters. I only own my OCs. **Hollow speech **_Thoughts_ Kido spells and Zanpakuto name. Paragraphs will alternate if the editor is being stubborn like it usually is.

* * *

"Wow so this is the Soul Society" I breathed in awe. The Soul Society is based on what looks like the Edo period of Japan.

"Yep, home sweet home" replied Tetsu

"Why is it based on Feudal Japan?" I ask.

"I'm not sure Yuki" he answered.

After a long walk Tetsu broke the silence "Ah here we are Squad 1 headquarters"

"Is Captain Yamamoto scary" I ask. Tetsu explained the Gotei 13 on the way here. Dad's in Squad 11.

"Only if you get him mad" he answered. _I still have nightmares._ "And whatever you do, don't, I repeat don't make Captain Yamamoto angry" Tetsu instructed.

"Um okay" I said.

"Oh Tetsu you got here quicker than we anticipated" said a shinigami with white hair.

"Excuse me" I asked

"Yes, what is it young one?" the shminigai asked.

"How did you know we were coming" I asked confused

"We contacted each other via Hell Butterfly" he answered

_Wait butterflies from Hell?_ "Wait... what?"

"Yuki" Tetsu said "This is Captain Yamamoto's lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe"

A booming voice called out "Chōjirō"

"Head Captain Yamamoto" saluted both Chōjirō and Tetsu.

"And you must be the human that acquired shinigami powers" said the old man as he walked forward.

"Agh it burns!" I exclaim as the baldness of Captain Yamamoto burns my eyes. "

Excuse me?" asked Yamamoto puzzled.

"The sunlight reflecting off your head, I'm sorry sir"

"Oh that's alright" he smiled then when dead serious.

"Tetsu, why did break the law?" the head captain questioned.

"Forgive me Head Captain, but the hollow would've killed her if I hadn't. I did it because I was injured and I couldn't just let a young girl die" Tetsu confessed.

"Well since you actually confessed to it and didn't try to lie(Like everyone else). I'll let you both off the hook, but she must lose her gained shinigami powers.

"Understood" confirmed Tetsu.

"What" I asked. Yamamoto placed the butt of his staff on my forehead and i guess lost my powers but then in my mind a bunch of icy purple ribbons appeared. I felt this irresistible urge to grab one and I did.

"Um captain" said Chōjirō who looked as confused as I did.

"Yes, what is it Tetsu got his powers back so what is it" Yamamoto asked

"I'm still a shinigami?" I asked. There was a _long silence _Chōjirōfinally answered "You must have had a shinigami parent. Tetsu's powers awakened yours it seems"

"I believe Yuki is my child"

"And why would that be" Yamamoto asked.

"Well 15 years ago when I was assigned to the world of the living for a long period of time. I fell in love with a human woman, I had to leave the day after she was born I named her Yuki."

"Dad" I felt tears coming.

"Oh, isn't this sweet" said Chōjirō.

"Yuki Momochi, I'll assign you to Squad 12.

"Alright"

"This is the Squad 12 barracks" explained Chōjirō. "Your captain should be here any time now"

"Ah this must be the new recruit joining my squad" answered a very odd voice. A shinigami stepped forward. _His face paint is creepy_ "I'm Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

* * *

Yes I made a bald joke well that's Chapter 2 for you I hope you liked it -Yuki Momochi


	3. Science Sucks

Blooming Snow Chapter 3 Science sucks

Note: I don't Bleach. I only own my OCs and this story. **Hollow speech**_ Thoughts _Kido/Zanpakuto names

Note: Yuki hates her captain and often calls him Doctor Smiles or Mr. Smiles behind his back. Yuki is also terrified of shots because of an incident when she was younger.

* * *

"So, you're my new recruit huh?" Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi confirmed. "Yes, I'm Yuki Momochi." I said trying to sound as mature as possible. "I don't care who you now follow me." _What a jerk!_

"This the Squad 12 barracks. NEMU!" my captain yelled. A young slender pretty female shinigami appeared. _Wow she's beautiful…_ "Yes Mayuri –sama?" She asked with no emotion. "Show this brat around." "Of course Mayuri-Sama." "Hey why did you call me a brat?!" I ask angrily. "You're a child therefore a brat." He replied and walked off. "My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi and I'll be showing you around." She said quietly as she wanted to cry.

"And this is Mayuri-Sama's private lab no one is allowed in there unless he says otherwise. I'm sorry I wasn't much help. "What?! You were a great help. Why? Why are you so negative towards yourself Nemu?" I asked concerned. I heard a couple of voices mutter about Nemu making a friend and then I realized. "He abuses you, doesn't he?" I notice some shinigami nearly gasp when they saw our head captain. Or was it me asking that question? "All done are we?" "Yes Mayuri-Sama" "Yuki that will your station next Kohaku's. "Understood." I said quietly.

"So you're new huh?" a boy that looked around my age while short spikey brown hair asked. "Yeah. Do you have any tips?" "Yeah" he lowered his voice. "Don't piss of Mayuri or you might find yourself a human bomb." "You're kidding" I whispered. "Nope." "Science sucks" "Sometimes"

Later that night… I sigh loudly sitting outside of the barracks think about what other squad members said. "Is this really a squad ruled by fear?" I heard footsteps father to the left. "Well Well couldn't sleep or trying to run away?!" Mr. Smiles asked "Oh… Captain! I couldn't sleep I just thought I sit out in the moonlight to think." "Really I don't believe you. As a tradition in my squad I give 'vaccinations' to my squad members and, you need yours." Mayuri grinned evilly and the moonlight didn't help since it made his face paint scarier. "L...like a shot?" "Yes Yuki" "I'm sorry but I don't handle shots well and um… we're dead why would we need vaccinations anyway?" I ask starting to realize how Mayuri plants bomb in people. "It'll be quick. I promise." "Maybe in the morning Captain, I'm tired" I said quickly. "No, we'll do it now!" He said demanded. "Good night Captain." I turn but he grabs my arm. "Captain, I don't handle shots well. I have panic attacks." "I don't care you will do as I say." "No!" I firmly said and jerked my arm away. "Good night Captain." I said briskly. "You will pay for this Yuki" my captain said with a grin.

"Morning Yuki, I hope you slept well." Kohaku said in cheerful manner.

"Huh? Is something going on today?" I ask my friend confused because everyone else was getting their zanpakutos.

"Hollow patrol, no lab today" the brown haired shinigami grinned.

"I see."

"Now you all know the rules... Yuki, you're partnered with Kohaku don't screw up!"

"Okay…" I said straight faced trying to hold back my thoughts.

"Nemu! You stay here so don't screw up everything again, you failure" "Yes Mayuri-sama" she said silently again looked as she wanted to cry. At that point I've had enough. "Stop yelling at her! She didn't do anything wrong so don't talk to her like she's a piece of crap!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. The other shinigami looked at me like I was crazy including Kohaku. I then realized Squad 12 was ruled by fear.

"What did you just tell me to do you little brat?" Mr. Smiles asked me as he walked towards me.

"You heard what I said Captain" I said not afraid of him. "Ahh!" I slid about 10 inches from where I was. _Damn he can slap hard._ I was holding my bleeding cheek.

"You will not defy me Yuki!" he yelled.

I stayed silent so I wouldn't be whacked again.

"Now off with all of you" He dismissed us to our patrol duty.

"Yuki are you all right?" Kohaku asked in concern. My reply 'science sucks.'

"So where do think we should look Yuki?" Kohaku asked.

"I sense a presence over there." I pointed in a nearby clearing.

"Let's go then. Oh Shit!" Kohaku yelled.

"What is it…a hollow?" I asked eagerly I thought fighting was a lot more entraining than science.

"Worse… Grand Fisher!"

At that the other also made their way to the clearing.

"**Well well there are so many shinigami I could just easily kill. Who to start with first?" **Grand Fisher asked.

In my opinion I think this thing was miss-named 'Grand Fisher' it looks like a mutant gerbil with a bone mask... with an angler fish's lure with a girl hanging from. _Creepy_

"Everyone fall back!" Mayuri shouted.

"Why don't we fight him? He's out numbered!" I ask thinking Dr. Smiles is an insane coward.

"Yuki, no one has ever beaten Grand Fisher its suicide to face him" he said grimly.

"Well I won't go without a fight." I said confidently as I'm not afraid if gerbils.

"Fine throw your life then I don't care. Fall back" My captain said smirking at me.

"Kohaku, you want to help?" I ask my friend who getting ready to leave with the others.

"Sorry, Yuki, you're on your own." He frowned then disappeared. _How do they do that!?_

"**Well well well a young female, my favorite prey!" **Grand Fisher laughed

"… WHY DO YOU HOLLOWS TRY TO EAT ME!?" I question because this isn't the first time a hollow said he wanted to eat me.

"**Prepare yourself tiny shinigami. Yah!" **the hollow taunted and lunged.

"Agh! Damn it!" I spat as land as I land on a tree branch. "You're making me angry, Gerbil!" I yelled as I drew my zanpakuto.

"**Now I know your one and only weakness. Hehehe!" **He laughed and a girl attached to lure detached from his lure and landed on the ground. Grand Fisher moved his paw in front of her. After he moved he paw the girl was Nemu. **"You won't be able to hurt me now! Ha-ha!" **he boasted.

"Please Yuki, stop this meaning-less fighting" fake Nemu pleaded.

"You think that's going to stop me?! You filthy hollow, you don't know Nemu at all, Die!" I leaped off the branch swung my sword but I missed the mask. I cut a large segment of his lure off though.

"**UGH! You fool! I will get revenge just you wait!"** the hollow screamed and clawed at the air behind and disappeared along with his detachable lure.

Half an hour later

"Captain Kurotsuchi, Do you think Yuki is all right?" Kohaku asked in concern.

"Probably not, and do not go looking for her or what's left of her." Mayuri said without look up from his microscope.

"Ugh! I thought I never get back here." I sighed.

"Yuki, you're alive!" Kohaku hugged me.

"Yeah, I am, hehe"I laughed hesitantly.

"How did you defeat him?!" Mayuri asked in surprise.

"I didn't, he got away… But I got trophy wanna see?" I gestured towards the heavy chunk of Grand Fisher's lure that cut off.

"You're coming with me Yuki." My captain grabbed my wrist…

* * *

Yes that's chapter 3 I wanted a cliff hanger of some sort. Please leave a review of thoughts on what's going to happen to Yuki, your opinion, noticing an error. Want to take a Bleach poll? I have one on my profile page. –Yuki Momochi


	4. Squad of misfits

Promotion/Squad of misfits

Disclaimer Note: I don't own Bleach; I only own my characters and this story. Yuki sometimes calls Chōjirō, The French shinigami. Note part of this chapter will be in 3rd person view.

_Thoughts_ Zanpakuto names _Flashbacks

* * *

"Captain, where are we going?" I asked as we walked towards who knows where.

"Head Captain Yamamoto" Mayuri answered.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked thinking about how other shinigami said don't make Yamamoto angry.

"No you didn't… we're here."

"Chōjirō Sasakibe, is Head Captain Yamamoto available?" Dr. Smiles asked.

"Captain Kurotsuchi is there a reason you need to see him?" the white haired shinigami asked.

"This" Mayuri held up 'my' trophy "was acquired by Yuki Mamomchi" my captain said.

"Um, it's M-o-mochi Captain" I corrected automatically.

"I see, currently he's taking his afternoon nap" Sasakibe apologized.

"No, I'm up Chōjirō, what is it?" Yamamoto walked towards us. "My My, what talented shinigami managed to do this?" He asked in an interested tone.

"U…uh I…I did…Head Captain Yamamto" I said slowly.

"A job, well done Yuki. Your captain probably thought you should get promoted for am I correct?"

"That's correct" Mayuri said in a (somewhat) calm voice.

"Well seeing as Grand Fisher has never been defeated this is the most damage a shinigami has ever dealt to him… I think she should be moved up somewhere in squad 5." Yamamoto stated.

"Um but I don't want to be in squad 5…" I said quietly.

"What! Are you serious?" Sasakibe said in shock.

"Well Yuki, what squad do you want to be in?" He asked a hint of annoyance could be heard in his voice.

_I guess a lot of shinigami complain a lot about where they're being promoted to… _"I would prefer Squad 11 please." I answered. Yamamoto's lieutenant and my Captain looked at me like I crazy.

"Such a feat and you only want to move up one squad?" The head Captain asked confused.

"Yes, I want to be with my father" I admitted.

"I see, Chōjirō what open positions are there for squad 11?"

"4th seat is the only available position." the French Shinigami answered.

"Yuki, starting tomorrow you'll the 4th seat of squad 11." Yamamoto smiled at me then went back to his serious old man face. "Is that all Kurotsuchi?"

"Yes that is all." He answered

"Hey Kohaku guess what?" I asked my friend happily.

"What, Mayuri decided not to kill you?" he joked.

"I've been promoted to squad 11" I beamed.

"That's even worse" a shinigami who looked like was in his early thirties said.

"Huh why?" I asked quickly.

"They say Kenpachi Zaraki is an insane demon" a female shinigami said.

"Really? You can't be serious." I said while raising an eyebrow.

"I heard you're getting promoted Yuki, congrats" Nemu said.

"Nemu! I'm so glad to see you!" I gave my insecure friend a hug. "It's because of you I got promoted in first place." I thanked her.

"Me? I didn't do anything…" She said confused.

"Apparently you're my weakness. But I know you would never protect a hollow, because you're my best friend."

"I see I'm glad to hear that." Nemu said and smiled.

"You smiled; I knew you could do it! I promise I'll come and see from time to time okay."

"Alright" she replied with another smile.

Two young men were standing outside waiting for someone… "Ugh! I wish that shinigami would get here already this sweat is ruining my hair" Whined a shinigami with an orange scarf. (thingy)

"Damn it! Yumichika, can you not complain for once?" groaned the bald shinigami.

"Fine you wait for the new shinigami then Ikkaku!" Yumichika pouted and left.

"I think this is the correct way, or I could totally be wrong…" I sighed as I unsuccessfully try to find the Squad 11 barracks. I notice a shinigami up ahead.

"Hey are you Yuki Momochi?" the shinigami stepped towards me into the sunlight.

"Yeah…Ah! Not Again! It burns so much!" I said in pain.

"Hehe, Yeah don't look at my head in sunlight" he replied. "You said you're Yuki, right?"

"Yeah and you are?" I ask "… Why do you have eye shadow on?"

"Ikkaku Madarame and that's question isn't relevant…" Ikkaku said through gritted teeth. "Come on I'll take to the barracks." Ikkaku said.

"Alright I'd appreciate that." I said quickly.

_ "Mom why!? You said he was going to be okay!" I yelled at my mother.

"Yuki, he's sick has to be put down" Mum said trying to calm me down.

"Then I'll nurse him back to health!" I started to cry.

"Yuki… You don't want Hiroki to suffer do you?" she asked firmly.

"Don't take him from me!" I yelled._

"Here we are Squad 11 Barracks" Ikkaku said while counting down with his fingers.

"HI!" I was tackled by a little girl with pink hair.

"Wha…" was the only thing I manage to say before she ranted on.

"You're Yuki Momochi right? I'm Yachiru and I…" She began before picked by a 'massive' shinigami.

"Yachiru let girl breathe" the giant shinigami said.

"But Ken-Chan… I just wanted to say hi." She pouted.

"So, you're Yuki huh?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yep, that's me" I said.

"As a tradition in Squad 11 we also have the new shingami face whoever is a position ahead of you in a small duel to see their strength." My new Captain said carelessly. "Ikkaku get over here. Play nice now." My captain laughed.

"Alright! I get to fight a girl; this is gonna be a piece of cake." Ikakku sneered.

"Ugh! I'll show you!" I snapped back drawing my chain-sword.

"Oh, there's no way you can beat me!" Ikakku bragged as he drew his Zanpakuto. "Grow! Hōzukimaru!" He shouted and to my disbelief his sword changed into a Yari (Spear).

"…That was… awesome." I said stunned.

"Here I come!"

I easily dodged his spear and I swung my sword smirking when it wrapped around his spear and I pulled hard in an attempt to disarm my opponent. But I noticed he muttered something under his breath, probably cursing. "What!" I could barely dodge the weapon I ensnared.

"My Shikai's specialty is that it can split into three sections. There is no way you can win with a sealed Zanpakuto.

"…Shikai?" I ask regaining my posture.

"You don't know you swords name do you?" He asked in casual way as he attacked me again.

"My sword has a name?" I ask quickly and dodged the attack. _Dang there's no way to beat him! No I must win!_

"It's over, Yah!" Ikakku yelled and disarmed me.

"So I see you two are finished." Kenpachi said.

"Yes, I lost…" I admitted.

"Well, I didn't except you win actually" Kenpachi shrugged. "Yumichika!"

"Yes Captain?" asked the most girly man I've seen.

"Show Yuki around would you."

"Oh! But captain I need to fix my hair." He pouted.

_Is he a homo or what? _"You have to fix your hair? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" I said annoyed.

"Fine, I'll do it." He finally said after he looked like he'd blow up after what I had said.

"And that is everything you need to know." Yumichika said in bored manner and left.

"Yuki! It's good to see you again!" A familiar voice said.

"Dad!" I replied happily and embraced him.

"I didn't think you make out of Squad 12 alive." He sighed. I knew what he meant.

"Is there any tips on to not mess up in this squad?" I asked.

"Yes, there is, don't I repeat don't piss off Yachiru." He shrived.

"But she's a little girl, why would I be mean to a little girl?"

"Well, let's just say this: you tick her off and your f-ed" Tetsu answered.

"God, this cooking sucks!" Ikakku groaned.

"Well what do expect the cooks aren't even trained." Yumichika answered.

"I think it's great! Said Yachiru who was shoveling in everything on her plate.

"This food is not expectable!" I slammed my palm on the table. "The way some of this food is prepared could get someone really sick." I said in pure disgust.

"Well Yuki, it's not we can anything about…All we can do is endure it." Yumichika answered.

I get up and everyone at my table watches me enter the kitchen. And then wince as I chuck the two poor excuses of cooks out.

10 minutes later. "Here" I give everyone a new plate.

"You know how to cook?" Yumichika asked warily.

"Yes, I do… Why are you staring at me like at Yachiru?" I ask confused as looks at me like I'm pure gold.

"It's SO GOOD! Make more make more!" She said excitedly.

"If Yachiru has that much of a liking to it has to be good." Ikakku said.

"Oh it is Ikakku; I've had her cooking myself." My Dad said.

He tried some my Chicken Teriyaki. "Holy Shit! This is good! HEY EVERYONE! WE'VE FOUND A NEW COOK!" Ikakku announced throughout the dining hall.

"Oh? Kenpachi walked over. "And who might that be?"

"Yuki! Here Captain, taste this it's like 10x better than sake!" Ikakku said.

"I actually agree with Ikakku for once." Yumichika said as he sparkled.

"This is…" He looked like it was bringing a tear to his eye. "Yuki, not only are you our 4th seat but our new cook." Kenpachi grinned. _Oh god that's the scariest smile I've ever seen!_

"Got it" I answered.

_ "How long has he been like this, Ms. Momochi?" the vet asked.

"Quite a while we thought it was a cold but I guess we were wrong…" My mother answered.

"I see…" he said before I blurted out.

"Can't you make my kitty better!?" I ask desperately.

"Yuki don't interrupt!" Mum briskly said.

"We'll try our best. If you could step outside for a minute and let your mother and I discuss a few things.

I hesitantly left room. But I as soon as I closed that door I pressed my ear to the door.

"So what options are there?" My mother asked.

"Not many, we haven't really found a cure for Feline infectious peritonitis. The only solution we have is to euthanize Hiroki…" he said solemnly.

"Hold on…" I heard footsteps approaching the door. "Yuki" she sighed as I was eavesdropping again. "How much did you hear?"

"What do they mean euthanize?" I ask with tears forming.

"We have to put him down…Put him to sleep… forever, Yuki." Mum choked back tears.

"No…You said they'd find a way!" I muttered.

"It's the only way…" The vet said.

"Don't! He's going to get better!" I protested trying to break free from my mother's hold. From that day on I've been terrified of shots._

"Ugh! I did not sleep well at all last night…" I groaned as I got up.

"Hi, I'm Yachiru" The little girl with pink hair said. "What's your color? Do you want to play with me? Do you have a nickname? If you don't, I can make one for you…"

"Whoa! One question at a time please. My favorite color is any shade of purple. I don't have a nickname but prefer not to have one. And what would you like to play?" I answer all of her questions.

"Hmm…. I can't think of a nickname for you. I want to play hide and seek!" She smiled.

"After breakfast okay?" I smile at the little girl.

"Okay! Ken-Chan like chewy bacon so make a lot of that!" She says and then runs off.

"…And how is she a lieutenant again?" I ask.

* * *

That's Chapter 4. I wanted to put in a lot more but I thought this was enough. This story will go until the end of the Soul Society Arc. Yuki will get her Shikai somewhere around chapter you can guess what I'm doing with cat references before it's revealed in chapter 6. You can request a fanfic and I'll write it for you! –Yuki Momochi 4th seat of Squad 11.


	5. Abducted

Abducted

Disclaimer note: I don't own Bleach! I only own this story and my OCs. **Hollow speech **_Thoughts _kido spells and Zanpakuto names/speech _Flash back_

Note: this is going to be a long chapter! And some third person view. Taffy is Yachiru's nickname for Tetsu because of his bright purple hair. Yuki thinks the hollow region is Hell.

* * *

"Ha! I won again!" I exclaim as I beat Yumichika again.

"I would've won if I used my shikai…" He pouted.

"Well, why didn't you?" I ask curiously as I love seeing other shinigami's shikais.

"Well my shikai's ability would make me a laughing stock in Squad 11, Can you keep a secret?" Yumichika asked.

"Of course I can…What is it?" I said.

"Well my shikai can heal me." He admitted.

"And? Why is that a bad thing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Squad 11 doesn't tolerate healing unless absolutely necessary."

"But why?"

"Yuki, why do you always ask questions I don't know the answer to?" The pretty boy sighed.

I shrug. "Hey why don't you fight me with your shikai?" I eagerly suggest.

"Are you trying to ruin my image?!"

"We can fight in the forest if you want…"

"No thank you, Yuki. We have hollow patrol today anyway…" Yumichika answered.

"Yay! Hollow patrol! I love slaying hollows." I punch the air in excitement.

"Let's go then shall we Yuki?" He asked and we walk towards the barracks.

"Alright! You all know the drill! Now move out!" Kenpachi ordered. _He looks like he going to enjoy himself._

"Hey Yuki, wanna kick some hollow ass with me?" Ikakku asked.

"I see Dad and Yumichika are with you. Ok! Let's go!" I agree and the four of run off into the forest.

"So it seems like we got a lot of hollows to deal with." Tetsu said grimly as we approach a large swarm of hollows. Kenpachi and Yachiru finally got to the area that we were in. _What took them so long? _

"This is going to be too easy!" Kenpachi laughed.

"Get ready here they come!" Ikakku yelled as we all drew our Zanpakuto.

"Wait they're retreating…" I noticed.

"Hollows don't retreat when they outnumber us…" Dad muttered.

"So do we… AGH!" I scream as I get grabbed from behind by a massive clawed hand. I realized I must of really pissed off the hollows when I damaged Grand Fisher's lure.

"Yuki!" Dad attempted to attack the large hollow but no avail the hollow already dragged me through the hole he created behind me.

"Damn it!" the young purple haired shinigami slammed his fist into the ground. "Why? Why am I so weak?" Tetsu asked.

"You're not weak Taffy; none of us expected that…" Yachiru patted Tetsu on the shoulder.

"Sadly she's not coming back…" Kenpachi said grimly.

"Let me go!" I try to struggle but such luck.

"**Quiet, shinigami!" **my hollow captor barked.

"**Man she's got such a flimsy sword yet she managed to do that much damage to Grand Fisher…" **the second hollow snickered.

"Hey! If I had my Zanpakuto I'd slice you in half!" I yelled before being chucked to ground.

"**Your majesty, we have the girl." **The snake like hollow said. I looked up and I didn't think hollows could get that huge; he was a giant skeleton in a black and dark purple robe kind of like the skeleton bosses you find in an RPG game.

"I'm screwed" I mutter.

"**You won't last long, shinigami!" **his deep voice taunted, frankly just the sound of his voice made me tremble.

"**When can we eat her? Her spiritual power is immense!" **the snake hollow asked in anticipation.

"**First destroy her sword." **Their god/king orders.

"Not today!" I finally break free and remember one of those fancy kido spells that Yumichika and Ikkaku taught me. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31. Red Flame Cannon!" I recite the incantation and the hollows have a hard time dodging my pillar of fire.

"**Damn! I dropped that blasted sword!" **the hollow cursed.

"Mine!" I grab my Zanpakuto and I escape the castle type building. "Now what? How do I even get back?" I sighed. I sprung to my feet because I could hear hollows coming after me. "Yuki, it's time to run like Mayuri going to kill you." I said to myself.

_ "Hey Tetsu?" I ask as we approach the area of the Gotei 13.

"What is it Yuki?" he asked.

"Are there any kitties in the Soul Society?" I ask quickly.

"I'm not sure…"_

"Where am I now?" I ask myself as I look around the forest that I entered. "I was just in a desert…"

"**Well, Well, Well our prey has walked right to us!" **a hollow snickered as it and five other hollows surround me.

"There's too many of them…" I realize the only way to survive is to run until I can find a way out of Hell.

"**There's no escape!"** a bat like hollow sneers as he tackles me.

"**Oh, c'mon don't rip her shreds just yet. I think we should destroy her dignity!" **another hollow sneered.

"AGH! GET OFF!" I scream in pure agony as claws dig into me, but then I heard a male's voice saying something faintly.

"Yukihana, say it, it will save your life." The muscular voice was a lot louder this time.

"Yu…Yuki…Yukihana…" I had a heck of time saying it because I have a trying to crush me and another almost about to do something unmentionable in this story. But to my surprise my chain sword turned into a large scythe! "How did do that?" I asked myself, I noticed the hollows fled. But I saw another one. "Oh come on!" I swore.

The hollow ignored me and clawed a hole in the air. _An escape point!_ I defeated it with a lot trouble and dove through the hole…

"Ugh! Why did Captain Kuchiki send me to the Squad 11 Barracks to say no report of the girl being found?" A shinigami with fiery red hair grumbled. But he noticed something. An unconscious shinigami.

"Oh god…" He was the only thing he could say. The small female shinigami was covered in blood most of her robes were completely shredded. And her zanpakuto laid a couple feet away her broken.

"She's going to Squad 4…Squad 11 can wait!" The shinigami said quickly.

* * *

Another Chapter done. I left out a lot of violence I wanted to put but then I've change the rating… Only one chapter until the contest is done. Figure out where I'm going with the cat references and I'll write you a fanfic of your request. Bleach poll is available on my page. –Yuki Momochi.


	6. I'm not dead yet!(Monty Python Refrence)

Blooming Snow chapter 6: I'm not dead yet.

There will be a blood mentioned in flash back. Some of this chapter will be in 3rd person view.

**Hollow speech** _thoughts __flashback_ Kido spells/Zanpakuto names/ speech

The editor was being stubborn again, that's why the paragraphs are in different alignment.

* * *

The red haired shinigami entered the Squad 11 barracks. Remembering when he was in squad 11.

"Renji Abarai, Byakuya finally sent us an answer huh?" Kenpachi grunted.

"Um, well I would be here earlier but…" Renji began before being cut off by Yachiru.

"But what, Renji?"

"I found Yuki" Renji said.

"WHAT!?" everyone in the squad 11 barracks asked in surprise.

"She's at the squad 4 barracks.

"All right let's pay squad 4 a visit." Kenpachi grumbled.

"Kenpachi Zarkai, are you here to see Yuki?" Captain Unohana asked.

"That's right but Tetsu needs to see her first. Tetsu has been a nervous wreck ever since we lost Yuki."

"I see." Unohana smiled. "But be warned you'll have to follow my rules now." Unohana said evily scaring almost all of the members of squad 11.

"Captain! I …there's something you need to know" a shinigami with short light purple hair stopped running and was panting hard.

"Isane, what is it?" Unohana asked.

"Yuki, she's now in stable condition!" Isane smiled.

"Then you may see her now, Squad 11."

"Yuki she's so peaceful when she sleeps." Tetsu said quietly but happily.

"Huh? There's a cat sleeping on her lap." Yachiru pointed out. She went to pick the cat up but he hissed and swatted at her.

"He's a mean one!"

"Yachiru you're going to wake her up!" Kenpachi whispered briskly.

"But Ken-chan!" The little girl complained.

_"Damn it! I can't stop the bleeding!" I say aloud to myself as rip off my sleeve trying to stop the blood gushing out of my arm. I stop as hear someone screaming.

"No! I don't want to die yet!" a female's voice cried and an adult woman ran into me.

I redrew Yukihana and the woman began to panic. "Relax I'm sending you to the Soul Society it's a peaceful place."

"T…thank you…"_

"D…dad?" I ask slowly waking up.

"Yuki you're alright!" Tetsu walked over and hugged me.

The little fluffy orange kitty with white paws growled at my Dad.

I gasped in surprise. "Hiroki! I've found you!" I exclaim.

The previously pissed off cat mew and started to rub his face against my hand.

"Is that you cat?" Yumichika asked.

"Even better, my soul kitty!" I said giving my little kitty a belly rub.

"I see that you're feeling better Yuki." A young woman with her braid on the wrong side of her head said calmly.

"I am, Captain…" I answered; I knew she was a captain because she had a white robe over her robes.

"Unohana" she smiled.

On the way back to Squad 11 barracks.

"Yuki can hold your kitty please?" Yachiru asked repeatedly.

"When we get back, he's pretty comfortable. I laughed because my cat was asleep on my shoulder.

"When you asked me about cat in the Soul Society, you want to know if you could find him didn't you?" Dad asked.

"Yep, but I guess he found me." I said.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, what brings you here?" Ikakku asked.

"I'd like to speak to Yuki Momochi.

* * *

This is was a shorter chapter than I thought it'd be. Leave a review on what Yamamoto would like to talk to Yuki about, please. _Yuki Momochi.


	7. Byakuka Killjoy Kuchiki

Blooming Snow Chapter Seven

My captain is the most boring shinigami EVER!

Paragraphs may alternate if the editor is being stubborn. And yes I will be translating Hiroki's meowing. And yes the bald the jokes are back. Yuki calls Byakuya 'Killjoy' for obvious reasons.

(Hiroki's translation.) _Thoughts _Zanpakuto names and speech/ kido spells 'human references' …= long speech in which I'm too lazy to type. __flashback_ _~inner world~

* * *

"Yuki? Why do you need to see her?" Yumichika asked.

"I would like to know what happened to her from her point of view.

"YUKI!" Ikakku called.

"Yeah, ow! Wood burn!" I wince as I tripped on the floor.

"Mew?"(whyz you on the floor?)

"Hiya, Agh! After burn!" I exclaim as both Ikkaku's and Yamamoto's baldness blinds me.

"After burn?" Yumichika asked.

"It's like the term aftershock after an earthquake, but since I got burned twice it's after burn." I come up the weirdest logic ever.

"I see, Yuki could you tell me what exactly happened to you from you point of view?" Yamamoto asks.

"Or you could just read 'Blooming Snow chapter 5 Abducted.'" I smiled. "Fine … and there was a soul trying to escape from some hollows, even though I was injured and put myself at danger I slayed them anyway and I sent her to the Soul Society." I finally finish a summary of chapter 5.

"You risked your own life in order to save a soul, not many shinigami have the courage to do that." Yamamoto stated in surprise.

"I'm getting a promotion aren't I?" I ask knowing what was coming.

"Indeed. I believe that squad 6 has a position open." Yamamoto told me. It looked like he expected me to say I didn't want to squad 6.

"Okay, what's the position?" I ask.

"Well originally I was planning on sending you squad 7, but the captain doesn't like cats. So the next available position is the 3rd seat of squad 6.

"Meow?" (Why?)

"Alright. Thank you Head Captain Yamamoto."

I finally find my way to the Squad 6 barracks. "Ready Hiroki?" I ask nervously, the rumor was the captain of this isn't a psycho scientist (Mayuri), or a guy that's loves violence (Kenpachi). But this guy's extremely strict. I open the doors and I nearly run into a guy with burning red hair.

"Oh, you're Yuki." He said.

"Yep that's me and this is Hiroki! I greeted and pointed to the cat on my shoulder.

"You know you're kinda cute when you aren't covered blood." He smiled.

"What?" I strutted.

"I'm kidding. I'm Renji Abarai by the way c'mon I'll take you Byakuka's office.

"Is that the captain's first name?" I ask Renji.

"Yeah, I'm also the lieutenant." He stated proudly.

"You're Yuki I presume?" a rather bored voice asked.

"That's me." I answer.

"Mew!" (Hiroki at your service.)

At the sound of the mew the figure at the desk looked up. He looked rather unhappy to see me.

"You're younger than I thought. And get that thing out of here." My new captain ordered.

"I'm sorry captain, but that "thing" is Hiroki, and he's my cat." I said trying not to sound annoyed.

He sighed. "I am Captain Kuchiki, and Squad 6 runs on one main rule. That rule is: Men who uphold the law, who can offer up everything for the sake of the division, and who will devote themselves to their practice. And cats aren't devoting themselves to the divison." He said in a boring tone.

"Captain, aren't you being a little harsh?" Renji asked.

"No, I'm not, I expect that cat gone by tomorrow, Yuki." Byakuya ordered.

"But I've had him since he was born. We just recently found each other again." I complained.

"Too bad. Yuki, if I have to take him from you I will." Killyjoy gave me the death glare.

"If the cat goes so do I!" I yelled blurted out.

"Yuki, why don't I show you around?" Renji suggested trying to break up our fight.

"Fine"

Later that night at dinner.

I was sitting with Renji and Killjoy because I was the 3rd seat. I hate seating charts, but Hiroki seems to really like the undercooked fish.

"Simply unacceptable!" Byakuya complained. Then I got an idea.

"Captain I'm a really good cook." I stated.

"Really, then would you mind fixing those foolish cooks errors?" He asked.

"Only under one condition." I smiled.

"What would that be?" the death glare retuned.

"Hiroki stays." I reply giving my cat Renji's tuna.

"Ugh! Why you…deal." He sighed.

At the point where he almost blew I swore here and then that he would know the wrath of 'I hate cat haters'.

The next morning.

I got up sort of late for Squad 6 standards, but hey I'm teen I need my sleep. But I heard my captain arguing with someone whose voice sounded a little too familiar.

"I told you no. That's final." Kuchiki said angrily.

"I will see that brat!" the other voice snapped back.

I exit the room and fall back in fear. "Mayuri?! What are you doing here?!" I ask in pure horror.

"Just to ask a few questions" Dr. Smiles replied with the joker type grin.

"Yuki, just attend to making breakfast." Byakuya told me.

"RARWW! *hiss" (Yuki I'll protect you! *hiss!)

"Nemu! I'm sorry I haven't come to see you yet." I apologized.

"Oh, it's alright. OH!" Nemu was taken by surprise as Hiroki jumped into her arms.

"That's Hiroki, he's my cat." I smile because Hiroki seems make Nemu happy.

"He's a sweet heart isn't he?" She asked while he's in heaven, literally.

"Nemu put that dumb thing down, you failure!" Mayuri ordered.

I took Hiroki in my arms. I set the fluffy orange kitty on the ground and causally walk over to Dr. Smiles. No one call my kitty dumb!"GET LOST YOU LOSER, CAT HATER, CHILD ABUSER, MURDERER, PSYCHOTIC FREAK OF NATURE!" I scream in his face. Both Captains were silent. "Now!" I demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do brat!"

"Kurotsuchi, you're causing my 3rd seat a lot of discomfort. Now leave before I draw my bankai." Byakuka threatened.

"Breakfast is sereved!" I announce as I get done making breakfast.

I nearly get trampled trying to get to my table. _Man, they must really like my food._ "Captain Kuchiki, earlier what did you mean your Bankai?" I ask my rather boring captain.

"It's the final form of a Zanpakuto. It takes years of mastery to use it to its full capability.

"Oh, I see. Um, why did Mayuri want to see me?" I ask not wanting to know the answer.

"He wanted to know how you go back here. You will not go with him. Kuchiki made it crystal clear. Then he muttered "You probably wouldn't make I back…"

"MAN! Yuki where did you learn to cook, it's amazing!" Renji complemented.

"Well my mom thought me how to cook when I was five, and I've been cooking ever since." I smiled remembering her face when I brought her breakfast when she was sick.

"I assume you've achieved your shikai. Let's see it Yuki." My Captain said after breakfast while we were training.

"Okay, Yukihana!" I wondered what went wrong. "I got to work before…" I shrugged.

"Try giving it a command" Suggested Renji.

"Alright." I held my Zanpakuto above my head. "Protect me, Yukihana! Agh!" I dropped my Zanpakuto in shock.

"Pathetic, can you not even hold your sword?" Killjoy crossed his arms.

"I'm still not used my chain sword turning into a scythe!" I protested.

"An ice Zanpakuto? Impressive." Renji said.

"Renji, face Yuki would you." Byakuka said.

"Got it, Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji activated his shikai, his katana turned into a large chain sword. "Here I come!"

"I'll take you down!" I yelled as I swung my ice covered scythe, I accidently froze Renji. _Whoops!_ "Um captain…" I ask.

"I'll take care of it Yuki; you handle your blade nicely, well done." He answers.

"I'm still cold." Renji shrived in his bed.

"I'm said I'm really sorry." I apologized again.

"Mew!" (Pet me!) Hiroki walked across Renji's face.

"Is he always this desperate for attention?" he spat out a couple cat hairs.

"Well he thinks if you sick, you stay in bed, if you stay in bed you're supposed to pet him." I stated. "Come 'ere Hiroki." I patted my lap. But he just lies down by Renji's hand and fell asleep.

"I see you're feeling better Renji." Our captain walked in.

"Yeah but I'm still cold." Renji sighed.

"Well I hope you can handle a visitor." Byakuka replied and walked out.

"Huh? Rukia, long time no see!" He smiled as I helped him sit up.

"Who's this?" a short shinigami with black hair asked.

"I'm Yuki Momochi. I'm the 3rd seat." I answered her.

"I see, I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She walked over to Renji. "How did you get like this in the first place?"

"I…it was my fault." I admitted and lowered my head.

"Is your Zanpakuto an ice type?" She asked.

_No, it's a 'Jynx' in disguise! Of course it is! _"Yeah it is." I stared at her for a moment. "You like bunnies don't you?"

"I love bunnies!"

"Well bunnies are okay, but kitties are the best." I object.

I was bored that afternoon, I had nothing to do, and I even finished the load of paper work Captain had given me. I decide I'd just mediate.

~ "Where am I now?" I ask myself looking around. I noticed where ever I was, it wasn't the soul society. The ground was covered in a lilac purple snow. And it was snowing the same color. I barely expected to be attacked, but I was.

"You are Yuki Momochi, am I correct." A masculine voice asked.

I turned around I'm confronted by a middle aged samurai in deep and light purple armor; his skin and hair were pure white. But I noticed he had my Zanpakuto.

"Who are you and where is this place?" I ask.

"Me? I'm Yukihana and this is your inner world." He answered calmly.

"…You're a guy named Yukihana (Snow Flower)?" I try to hold back my laughter.

"Yes I'm a male named Yukihana, big deal!" he turned red while trying to keep his fierce straight face.

"Kitty!" I bent down and picked a little Japanese Bobtail. "Wait my inner world?" I asked confussed.

"Your inner world is based off your personality, your likes, and strengths."

"Can you teach me Bankai?" I ask eagerly.

"I don't think you're ready for that yet, Yuki." The purple samurai crossed his arms. ~

Later that evening – "I'll beat this time, Yuki!" Renji yelled as he attempted to disarm me.

We were interrupted by a surprisingly pissed off voice. "YUKI!"

"What did you do?" Renji asked as we flash step to our Captain's office.

"What's wrong Captain?" I ask quickly.

"Your cat, Yuki, your cat." Byakuka said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean…oh" I noticed that Hiroki has gotten sick on Captain Kuchiki's haori(the white cloak that captains wear.) "I'm sorry…"

"Lucky for you, your cat ran as he got done vomiting." He looked like he was going to blow up.

"Um, do you want me to clean it for you Captain?" I ask trying to calm my Captain down.

"No, I have a Captain's meeting to go to in an half an hour." He sighed. "There won't be enough time."

"But I've got 'BLEACH'!" I held a bottle of the holy substance that is the very reason that this very fan fiction exists.

"No, just no." he sighed and left.

* * *

Chapter seven was kind of humorous when I typed it. Please leave a review. –Yuki Momochi.

And if you know how to space paragraphs please tell me.


	8. Soul Society arc part 1

Blooming Snow Chapter 8- Soul society Arc part 1-invasion.

This is going to be a really long chapter!

_Thoughts _Kido spells/ Zanpakuto names/ speech.

There has been a 5 month time skip since Chapter 7. Changes: Yuki's hair is now held up in a red ribbon to hold up her ponytail. Renji seems to think Yuki is attractive. Byakuka respects her more and Yuki respects him more. Yuki helps other squads with their work from time to time. Yuki is now 15 and a half. Byakuka tries to hide it, but he likes Hiroki now.

* * *

"Good morning Renji!" I cheerfully greet my friend.

"Oh good morning, Yuki." Renji greeted.

"I see you two are up, but we have a certain mission that we need to take care of." Captain Kuchiki said.

"What is it Captain?" I ask.

"We need to bring Rukia back to the Soul Society. She way over the limited amount of time a shinigami is allowed in the world of the living."

"I see…" Renji said.

"Well you can't do a mission well if you don't have breakfast." I pointed out.

"Indeed."

Karakura Town, sometime at night: "Ah, Karakura Town, I haven't been here in ages." I said.

"Then you would know the way around wouldn't you?" Renji asked.

I giggled.

"What?" he blushed.

"I can't get over how silly you look with goggles instead of your headband!" I laugh some more.

"Yuki, that's enough." Kuchiki said. "We'll split up Renji, you go with Yuki.

"Got it" he answered.

"Oh there she is." Renji pointed out.

"Rukia Kuchiki, it's been way too long." Renji said from the top of the light post.

"Renji!"

And in a long summary short for this little scene watch 'Bleach.'

But then a guy appeared. "You know two against a single woman really isn't fair you know.

"And what would you know?!" Renji yelled.

"Uryū" Rukia muttered.

"Oh, I'm just a guy, who hates Shinigami." The slender male said.

"I'll take him out Renji!" I drew my sword.

I hardly dodged his light arrow.

"Are…you…Link?" I ask in awe.

"No, I don't play video games. I'm a quincy." He replied looking at me as I as if I was childish.

"I'm not a child!" I yelled and for some reason felt like Toshiro…

"Damn it." He laid on the ground bleeding.

"Don't worry it's not a deep cut, you'll live." I said and placed some bandages next to him.

"RUKIA!" a shinigami with an ENORMOUS zanpakuto ran up to us.

"How bothersome." Byakuka said.

"Ichigo, You fool I told you not follow me!" Rukia cried.

"Renji deal with him."

"Right. Let's do this! Growl! Zabimaru!" Renji exclaimed.

"How did he do that?" the orange head asked.

"What are you waiting for? Release your zanpakuto."

"What?"

"You…you don't know your sword's name do you.

"It has a name?" he looked confused.

"Pathetic, you'll be so easy to take out!"

_Maybe he's like Kenpachi._

After maybe about five minutes worth of fighting Renji lost.

"I'll take you out next!" the powerful shinigami walked towards me.

"AGH!" the shinigami named Ichigo fell to the ground and coughed out a lot of blood.

"Captain, thank you." I said.

"Don't try to follow me." Rukia said rather coldly.

"Did you just take his powers?" I ask my Captain.

"Yes, I did."

Renji stabbed the air sideways and a door suddenly appeared.

_Are we sure we aren't in the 'Legend of Zelda'?_

"Rukia's verdict has been confirmed." A shinigami told my captain. "She will be executed in a week or so."

"I see thank you for your time."

"Hmmm, Rukia, has the same last name as Captain, are they related?" I wonder out loud.

"Meow?" (Can u giv me sum treatz now?) Hiroki meowed pawing at my hand.

"Ok, just a little okay?"

"Ugh! I can't believe Rukia's going to be executed!" Renji screamed during our training.

"You two are good friends, aren't you?" I ask.

"Yeah, since before we became Shinigami."

"I see…"

3 days later or something like that.

I was on my way to the Squad 11 barracks and I noticed a large firework in the air. "That's odd… Oh well."

"Hi Yuki!" Yachiru was really happy to see me.

"Did you see that fire work?" I asked.

"I saw it alright, I feel like something's not right." Ikakku said.

"Now to figure which group has the strongest warrior!" Kenpachi smiled in a creepy way.

"Hmm?" I noticed a black cat sitting on the ground. "Kitty!" I walked over and surprisingly it had a really good temper. "Hi little kitty. I'm going to you home. I wonder if Byakuka likes black cats?" I smile. "AH!"

The cat transformed. "Not today kid, some other time." A nude dark skinned woman smiled and flash stepped into a tree.

"You can transform? What breed are you?" I ask in pure complete joy.

"Get lost get kid." The cat said after she transformed back into the male cat and jumped into another tree.

"Wha…?

"Yuki, I heard you scream." Tetsu appeared behind me.

"Dad, there's something wrong with Me." I said.

"Why?"

"I found a cat. I picked it up and said I was going to take it home. And the cat transformed into a nude woman. Told me to get lost and transformed back into a cat!" I answered still wondering what just happened.

"You need help…" Tetsu said as he stared at me.

"I do…"

"What happened to him?!" I ask Momo.

"He must have gotten into a fight with a ryoka." Momo said.

"Man, is he going to be okay?" Izuru asked.

"Meow?" (Renji? Yu ok?")

"Don't give him any sympathy." Captain Kuchiki said coldly.

"But Captain he's in a near-death state!" I said in shock.

"He deserved it, because he lost. Also put him a holding cell."

"But Captain…" Momo stood up.

"Momo, it's not a good idea to question a superior's orders." Izuru told Momo.

My Captain walked out but the Captain of Squad 3 entered.

"My, he's in bad shape isn't he?" Captain Ichimaru asked.

"Captain Ichimaru." Izuru saluted.

"If it makes you three feel any better I'll defy Byakuka's orders and tell Squad 4 to heal him. He smiled.

"Really, you'd do that?" I asked happily.

"Of course Renji's quite the fighter. Wouldn't be good if he died now would it?"

"Renji, are you okay?" I ask seeing if he would respond.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I enter Renji's cell. "Here, I brought you some food." I sat down next to him.

He glared at me. "Well feed me damn it!"

"Pathetic, you're recovering quite slowly, Renji." A mix between a baboon and a snake appeared.

"Give me a break, Zabimaru." Renji grunted as I helped him eat.

"May I pet you, Zabimaru?" I ask.

"No."

"Aw."

"I want to take on that Zangetsu once more." Zabimaru told Renji.

"Ichigo isn't my enemy anymore." He told his Zanpakuto sprit.

"So who're you going to fight now?"

Renji remained silent and leaned upwards so I could feed him.

Zabimaru disappeared at his master's silence.

"Isn't Captain Kuchiki going to be mad that you're assisting me?" Renji asked.

"Are you worried about me?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"N…No, I just wondered that's all!" he said and then blushed.

Sometime later.

"Hey I never seen you two before" I confronted two shinigami I've never seen before.

"Uh, we're new." The female shinigami answered.

"What squad are you in?" I ask skeptically.

"Squad 11." The male answers.

_I've seen him somewhere before, but where?_

"That's odd. Where's your Zanpakuto?"

_Damn just as I thought, each squad has a special task._

"Wait a minute, you two are the ryoka!" I recognize they're not who they say they are.

"Yuki, there with us. A familiar voice said.

I turn around. "Kohaku?"

"Sorry, about that." Kohaku walked over to the two ryoka.

"Orihime, Get away from them!" the Quincy yelled.

"Fools!" Mayuri's voice could be heard.

There was a loud explosion.

"Once the bombs are released, they are not ever supposed to return" Mayuri detonated his own men.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime cried. A orange-yellow triangle shield protected me, the quincy and herself.

"Why did you protect me?" I ask getting up.

"Captain, it wasn't supposed to be this way! You said we were just retrieving them!" Kohaku cried.

"Quiet, fool." Mayuri then killed my friend by detonating him.

"KOHAKU!" I started to cry.

"You have an interesting ability girl." Dr. Smiles told Orhime. "Would like to give yourself, up as a research subject?"

"You kill you own men, and shrug it off it as it's nothing that's despicable!" the male ryoka yelled. He shot a light arrow at him.

"Be quiet quincy, I have already gained all the information I need about your species." Mayuri said coldly.

"You, get Orhime away from here I'll hold him off." The quincy told me.

"Fine, but do me one thing, will you?" I asked coldly.

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"KICK THAT PSYCHO'S ASS!" I yell with tears streaming down my face.

"Let me go!" Orhime was protesting.

"Ow!" I unwillingly knocked her out after she bit me.

I stopped running and started to cry.

"Why, WHY!?" I scream. "None of them deserved it!"

"Hiya Yuki! Did you find a Ryoka?" Yachiru asked.

"Yeah…" I sniffle.

"Ken-Chan will be happy." She smiled.

"Yeah, you can take her; I just want to be left alone…"

"Found 'em!" Renji yelled and pointed where we needed to go then pushed me.

"Ow, Renji! That hurt!" I yelled as the dust settled.

"You!" Ichigo turned towards Renji.

"So you've been hiding here trying to learn your bankai" Renji taunted.

"Why does it matter to you?" Ichigo yelled back.

"Rukia's execution date has been moved. I need to practice bankai if I'm to save her.

"Me too…Wait I know you!" I pointed at Yoruichi.

"You do?" Ichigo asked.

"You're that lady that transformed from a cat, and told me to get lost!" I accused.

"I see you remember me." She smiled.

"C'mon Yuki, let's get training.

"Okay" I replied.

"Hey, Yoruichi, we've both finished our training." Renji said.

"I see good, and Yuki."

"Yes?"

"Byakuka doesn't like black cats."

"Do you really think he can achieve his bankai in time?" Renji asked.

"Yes, I believe he can achieve his bankai." Yoruichi said confidently.

"I don't understand! Did you just say Captain is doing nothing to help his sister?!" I ask in horror as we make our way to the execution grounds.

"That's right!" he said as broke the swords of a group of shinigami that we were fighting.

"We might make it, Renji!" I smiled at our luck.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Our Captain asked.

"Captain Kuchiki! Please move I must save Rukia!" Renji yelled.

"You'll have to get past me." He gave us the death glare.

It looked like Captain was about the release his shikai but Renji cut him off.

Renji drew his Zanpakuto and it already was in its shikai state.

"Impressive, have you learned your bankai?" he asked.

Renji didn't answer but his spiritual power greatly increased.

"Hihiō Zabimaru!" His shikai turned in a huge skeletal snake with a fluffy red mane. And somehow Renji acquired a cape out of nowhere. _Weird!_

Captain still refused to move, he looked calm, but angrily asks "When did you achieve you bankai?!"

"If you won't move I have no choice but to kill you in order to save Rukia!" Renji says firmly.

"You will do no such thing."

Renji attacked, but Captain Kuchiki dodged it. The damage that Zabimaru caused though would give me nightmares!

Byakuka sliced through Zabimaru and the large pieces of Zabimaru fell to the ground. Suddenly they rejoined.

"What?" Byakuka said.

"My bankai's blade joints stay connected with my spiritual energy. " Renji explained to his shocked Captain.

"I will finish this with my own blade. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō (Six Rods Prison of Light). Six large shards of light slammed into Renji's chest.

"Damn it I can't move!" Renji grunted.

"You forget I also have a bankai." He said coldly and dropped his sword which went into the ground. "Bankai…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." It was pure horror over, let's say 10,000 giant swords appeared then turned into cherry blossom petals. Renji's body sprayed blood like a fountain it was really gross.

"Let me guess, you're going to fight me as well." He asked me coldly.

"I will destroy you Captain!" I yelled.

"I've never seen you this angry before. Why are you so mad? "

"You stand in the way of my beliefs!" I got ready to draw my Zanpakuto.

"Which is?" he asked in a bored manner.

"Betraying your family!" I drew my Zanpakuto which was already in its shikai state.

"You've also learned your bankai?" he asked in shocked. _YES! I broke that straight face!_

"Yes I have. Bankai, Saku Yuki no Hana! (Blooming Snow Flower)" my scythe shot a large ring of ice above me. (It kind of looks like Edward Elric's Flower ring he made in episode 4 or something like that but made of lilac-colored ice.) The battle field was now an icy wasteland with ice flowers here and there. "Now take this!" I swung my scythe directing the ring's target area in which it would hit.

"I can still take you down." My Captain tried to sound confident but I could tell he was scared.

"I'm going to feel this tomorrow morning." He muttered and dropped his sword into the ground once more. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

At first glance it looked like my Bankai froze his, but then I realized it didn't work icy flower petals are going to hurt a lot worse. "AGHH!" I collapsed near Renji knowing I lost the battle.

"You two did well." And he threw his scarf over the both of us. That was the last thing I remembered before passing out due to blood loss.

* * *

That's chapter eight, Chapter nine will sum up the rest of the story. –Yuki Momochi.


End file.
